The Truth
by KuroKokoro13
Summary: You wanted the truth, now you get to live with it.
1. The Truth

You wanted the truth….well now you get to live with it…..

* * *

><p>"You came up to me, day after day, and even though I smiled for you, you saw right through it.<p>

"What's wrong" you'd ask me.

I'd lie.

"Nothing, Gokudera" and I'd just laugh it off.

You always knew better.

You never let it go.

Everyday.

I'd smile.

You'd ask.

And we'd repeat, day after day.

I decided that I'd finally answer truthfully. Just not to your face. I don't want you to stop me, don't want questions, I don't want you to burden yourself outside of this letter.

The truth is, behind ever smile is a pain that no one has ever felt. Not even you, Gokudera Hayato, with your past, have experienced this pain that I have to live with.

The truth is every smile I have is fake, except on occasion, you get a real one.

The truth is I ask you for help in school so that I can just be around you.

The truth is I gave up on school a long time ago.

The truth is I know I'm not going to make it to graduation.

The truth is I've been planning this for a while now.

The truth is I'm depressed.

The truth is you're the first person I've told.

The truth is after giving you this letter, you won't see me again.

Because the truth is I can't do this anymore. I'm lost and I can't find my way back.

I love you, and I'm so sorry.

Takeshi

* * *

><p>Gokudera stared wide-eyed at the paper before him.<p>

"N-no…."

He ran.

Why did he wait half an hour after getting the letter to read it?

That's right,

Yamamoto told him too.

He reached the Sushi Shop.

Sprinting up the stairs.

Throwing open the door to his room.

His mouth fell open, tears falling.

* * *

><p>Okay, first things first, R&amp;R.<p>

Second, I want input. I'm writing one more chapter that could go one of two ways,

1) Yama is dead, and you get a "The Truth" by Goku that is to Takeshi, and he lights it over his grave...

2) Goku saves Yama before it's too late, and then (-insert readers ideas here-)

I'm a people pleaser, what can I say? -shrugs- anyway, thanks for reading~

I own nothing~


	2. One Month Later

1 Month Later

* * *

><p>Here I am standing in a graveyard.<p>

With a cigarette in my mouth,

Paper in my hand,

And fresh tears are running down my face.

All of it's your fault.

You left me alone, with people I can hardly stand,

You left me with this empty feeling.

Congratulations baseball idiot,

You broke me.

Today I come to your grave with a present,

Kind of like the one you gave to me the day you left.

A letter.

I put out my cigarette,

You always hated it when I smoked….

I clear my throat,

…I take a deep breath.

"The truth is I still have nightmares of that night.

The truth is I can still feel your limp cold body in my arms.

The truth is I can still hear the ambulance as it took us to the hospital.

The truth is I still remember word for word what the doctor said when you didn't make it.

The truth is I can still see the look on everyone's face as they pay their respects at the funeral.

The truth is I come and visit you every single day.

The truth is I can still see your smile when I close my eyes.

The truth is I miss you.

The truth is…."

I grab my lighter, watching as the paper bursts into flames.

I let it slip form my hand.

I whisper softly,

"The truth is…..you never let me say 'I love you too'

I love you takeshi…..

And I'll see you tomorrow...same time,

I promise"

I turn on my heal, heading home,

Fresh tears fall down my face,

Just like every other day.

* * *

><p>So...I decided to write both...<p>

This is the...not so happy ending.

Soon I shall write the...it'll be not as sad...ending...

I own nothing

and I would love if you would R&R


	3. Ending 2

I don't remember how I got it.

But I've had it for a while now.

Standing in the middle of the room,

I have a gun to my head

I close my eyes.

…

I hear the door.

I forgot to lock it.

"D-drop it!"

I drop the gun.

That was the worst mistake I've ever made.

It fired

You fell to the floor, blood pouring from your shoulder.

You gasped in pain.

"I-I'm sorry!" I said rushing to your side.

I don't know how, but you smiled.

I cried.

"I-I got here in time….I-I made it"

Your eyes closed.

I called the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Two hours.<p>

I haven't seen you in two hours.

* * *

><p>In the ambulance your heart stopped.<p>

They brought you back.

I cried harder.

I almost lost you.

Is this how you felt when you saw me with the gun?

* * *

><p>I stood up as a doctor came out of your room.<p>

"He's fine, the surgery went well…but,:

But what?

"He's not waking up like we planeed."

N-no…

"You can go in at any time, also try talking to him. It could help"

I didn't hesitate.

I bolted to your room.

* * *

><p>You look so peaceful.<p>

You look so fragile.

I take your hand.

"I-I'm sorry"

I push loose strands of hair out of your face.

"P-please wake up.

I-I'll be good.

I won't act stupid anymore.

I'll get help.

I'll work hard in school.

I'll graduate with you.

J-just please don't leave me…."

I lay my head down on the edge of the bed.

* * *

><p>I look up as I feel a light touch on my head.<p>

You're eyes are open.

I smile a real smile.

You grin.

You whisper softly, the grin never leaving your face.

"The truth is, if you ever fucking scare me like that again I will personally make sure that your life is a living hell"

* * *

><p>Okay, here is the other ending~<p>

I own nothing

R&R


End file.
